1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food service conveyors and more particularly pertains to a new food service conveyor for conveying food articles around a tabletop to allow a person to access the food articles without reaching across the tabletop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of food service conveyors is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allow for the system to be actuated conveying food articles in one of two directions around a tabletop of the system. Additionally, the system should include control units that are positioned on a support surface and are actuated by a foot of the person to actuate the system to convey the food articles.